History of Kyuubi no Yoko and Uzumaki Naruto
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: REPOST! Kyuubi's past, Naruto's family and bonds


ACGOMN: I know I said _Love and Tennis_ and _Sakura no Ki Café_ are my last stories….I lied sort of…I blame the plot bunnies.

I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me because all you'll get is 50 dollars. I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**History of Kyuubi no Yoko and Uzumaki Naruto**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Kyuubi sighed and rolled over in his cage in Naruto. Another day, another waste of time for the Kyuubi no Yoko. Then he felt something strange with his container. _The baka passed out from training too hard…again. This is the tenth time this week. _Kyuubi let out an annoyed grunt and began to heal his idiot container. Unfortunately Naruto decided to rest and talk to the all powerful demon. Naruto was twenty two years old and had successfully retrieved Sasuke back but with three new people Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. And no Sasuke and Sakura are not together, yet if Naruto has anything to say about it.

"Hey Kyuubi thanks for the healing."

"**Stop being a fucking idiot and not try to die on me."**

"Kami-sama you are moody today. What's up?"

"**Why do you care all of a sudden?"**

"Well I noticed that during this week every year that I have been talking to since Ero-Sennin threw me off the cliff to summon Gamabunta, you become more pissy and moody. So you wanna talk about it?" _This is what it comes to me talking with my human container about this damned week._

"**It is a long story brat. You do realize what date it is almost?"**

"Yeah my birthday, when you attack Konoha and when Yondaime-sama died…Oh so is the week that made you go all crazy and mad. The cause of your attack."

"**Hmph that pink haired bitch and blonde busty woman don't give you enough credit. You're not that dumb."**

"HEY! I'm not dumb and Sakura-chan isn't a bitch!"

"**Che whatever brat. I'm glad you have given up on your 'Sakura-chan' because frankly I don't like her or the Uchiha fucker."**

"Sakura-chan will always love Sasuke. And I do know that Hinata has feelings for me but I can't return them plus she's way too good for me."

"**Right again brat. Only a special woman can handle you. You think that Snake Chick is free."**

"Anko! No way she's like annoying big sister now. Kurenai is out because she's Asuma's no matter if he's gone. Shizune-nee-chan is in a middle of a love triangle with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Ino has the hots for Sai, Sakura is in love with Sasuke-teme, Tenten and Neji are made for each other and Temari and Shika are in love. I'll wait for my dream girl thanks. HEY! Wait you went off topic. I wanna hear why you attacked Konoha!"

"**Damn I thought you would forget about that."**

"Like you said I'm not a complete idiot, just dense sometimes."

"**You know brat not a lot of humans could talk with me like this. You should be honored."**

"Really now? So let's hear this story oh great Kyuubi no Yoko."

"**Sarcasm is duly noted brat. But first let me go in to a smaller form."**

"You have a smaller form, really? That's cool." Kyuubi grunted in annoyance and in a flash the giant nine tails kitsune was gone and its place was a man over six tall with flaming red hair and blood red eyes. He had a long red cloak on with black clothing. "Awesome!"

"**Thanks. Okay story time brat."**

"I'm all ears Kyuubi."

_**It was about a year before you were born and I still resided in the demon/magician plane. Three quarters of the place was run by the tailed demons, while the rest was all magicians. We lived in relative peace. I was lord of all the demons Kyuubi no Yoko, but by fellow demon lords like Shukaku (despite the fact that he was sealed in a tea kettle in this world, he was still present in demon world until he was sealed that is), Nekomata, and so on plus my mate were allowed to call me by my real name, Takumi. I ruled and everything was happy and peaceful. Except for those times when Nekomata and Isonade went at for no apparent reason, those battles got messy. Anyway I was lounging around in my castle, yes I had a castle that fit my true form, but that day I was in my human form. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. We didn't have guards or anything like that, because frankly no one would be stupid enough to kill or try to steal something of my domain.**_

"_**Enter," I said with my domineering voice. In entered a pathetic human magician with blue hair and pink eyes.**_

"_**Hello Kyuubi-sama I'm Ayumi. I came here---"**_

"_**I don't really care why you came get out now."**_

"_**But I really need----"**_

"_**I said out."**_

"_**But Kyuubi-sama I need a job here!"**_

"_**Haha...no."**_

"_**But I was exiled from the magician side of this plane because of something and I need some shelter. I can use my magic to help you in any way possible." She was basically speed talking because she feared that I would cut her off again.**_

"_**We don't need magic." However my beloved mate Izumi decided otherwise. Izumi was an eight tailed kitsune. Her human form was most exquisite with long white hair and white eyes like the Hyuuga Byakugan. Her human form always wore the same black kimono.**_

"_**Can you clean up messes with your magic like is Nekomata and Isonade fought?"**_

"_**Yes Izumi-sama."**_

"_**So you know who we are?"**_

"_**No I just know about the demon lords and their mates. My shishou Zoe Claire----"**_

"_**Wait you're Zoe Claire's apprentice," I asked incredulously. "I thought that lazy magician would never take an apprentice. I haven't seen her in maybe 20 years."**_

"_**Oh yes I remember her koi," said Izumi. "I liked her. The only human that dared back talk to you, what fun was those days were."**_

"_**Ah yes so Ayumi are you half as good as your shishou," I asked.**_

"_**I almost completed my training. I know almost everything Zoe Claire-shishou knows," replied the human girl.**_

"_**Very well I'll let you remain here as long as you do as I say," said Kyuubi. **_

"_**Understood, Kyuubi-sama," said Ayumi, bowing in respect. You should do that more brat. **__Bite me Kyuubi.__** "Is there anything I can do now?"**_

"_**No. Izumi do you need anything," I asked my mate.**_

"_**Ayumi-chan would you be a dear I retrieve my book from the library. Our son Akira will be in there, just ask him," replied Izumi. She was always too nice to things she thought were cute.**_

"_**Izumi don't be so familiar with her," I sighed.**_

"_**Here you are Izumi-sama," said Ayumi back in an instant.**_

"_**That was fast did you use magic," asked Izumi, excited. She forgot sometimes that we had fox magic.**_

"_**Uh, Hai," replied the young magician.**_

"_**So you said you were exiled from the magician part of this plane. What did you do," asked Izumi.**_

"_**Um well I, heh, dyed the king and the courts hair rainbow colored. They were not happy with my joke. I only did it because they banished my two best friends Aya and Hunter. I wanted to get them back somehow. Shishou actually suggested it," said Ayumi, giggling.**_

"_**Hmm you're just like a young kit right Takumi-koi," stated my mate. I noticed when she mentioned the exile of her friends she got angry and not polite anymore. Interesting. And I also wondered where her two friends went off to.**_

"_**Yes, but instead of dying hair you should have did an illusion to freak them out," I told the young magician.**_

"_**Hmm I thought about that but I thought that would be too mean," said Ayumi, sighing. Humans are always too nice even when delivering revenge.**_

"_**Chichi-ue," said one of my sons walking in the room. It was my oldest son, Inari, he already had seven tails accompanied in by my oldest daughter Yoko who had six tails. Inari was a yellow fox demon and his human form was with yellow hair and eyes. Yoko was a green fox demon and her human form had the same color hair and eyes.**_

"_**What's wrong Inari," I asked.**_

"_**Kiki and Hoshi got into the desserts and are on a sugar high," stated my son bluntly. He is one never to beat around the bush. I do believe he should be in charge over the plane in my absence.**__ Who are Kiki and Hoshi?_ _**I was getting to that brat. Hoshi and Kiki were my two youngest kits. Kiki was a two tailed white fox like her mother, while Hoshi was a one tailed golden fox, second to only the red foxes in power. But he was still a baby growing. **_

"_**Rei and Ava let them into it," stated Yoko, my precious daughter who never lies. Rei is my three tailed red fox just like me, Ava is my four tailed blue fox. Both were at the age when they loved to terrorize everyone and everything. Just like you when you were what 12 or something. **__I did it to get attention and you know it.__** Shut up. Anyway then my last child entered with a scowl on his face Akira from the library as the smartest yet angriest of my children. He was a five tailed blue fox that Uchiha actually reminds me of Akira a bit but my son would so own him. **__I really didn't know you had kids. Sounds nice to have a family.__** It was.**_

_**The kitsune eventually got used to Ayumi. She was always helpful, but after a while her true personality shown. She was actually a little spit fire and was able to argue with Inari constantly, dote upon Yoko, and take care of the young ones. Akira absolutely hated her. Izumi was naturally fond of her. I hated to admit it but I liked her around.**_

_**During breakfast one day after maybe six months after Ayumi showed up someone just appeared out of a flash of light. I knew who it was…Zoe Claire. She had black hair and blue eyes that sparkled every time she thought of something amusing.**_

"_**Shishou are you alright? Why are you here," asked Ayumi running over to her shishou.**_

"_**Ayumi glad I found you," breathed out Zoe Claire. She was in pain I could tell. "You need to find Aya and Hunter and leave this plane now."**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**Magician hunters invaded this plane somehow," winced Zoe Claire. "I'm surprised Takumi-baka here didn't smell the blood over there."**_

"_**Watch it Zoe Claire," I warn. She breathed in and out.**_

"_**Ayumi find Aya, Hunter you guys get to the portal I have opened for you. You'll get to the ninja plane. Find a safe haven and don't practice magic unless necessary." She began coughing.**_

"_**But Kyuubi-sama will take care of me," said Ayumi. "I'm sure he'll do the same for Aya and Hunter."**_

"_**She's right Zoe Claire, we won't let anything happen to the three," said Izumi.**_

"_**I know something. Takumi you do realize that someone is summoned the tailed demons to a different plane. Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachimata are gone. I know, I have seen something horrible that's coming. Takumi won't be here to protect you, nor will Izumi."**_

"_**What are you going on about," I growled annoyed.**_

"_**Izumi is pregnant with another boy correct," stated Zoe Claire. Ayumi answered for us.**_

"_**Yes she's due in a few months," said Ayumi.**_

"_**I know I'm not supposed to tell the people of my premonition it, but I owe you Takumi for taking care of Ayumi," said Zoe Claire. "Izumi and your unborn child will die in the process of delivery. Takumi you will be so stricken with grief and anger that'll you'll get into the ninja world and be sealed like the other demon lords."**_

"_**Bull, magician," I growled. **__You knew that you were going to be sealed and you still went? __**Not now brat.**_

"_**It'll take a while for the hunters to get into the demon plane but if Ayumi doesn't find Aya and Hunter and leave they'll die. I'm not screwing up again like I did with my shishou," said Zoe Claire, now kneeling on the ground in pain. "Crap I didn't think…"**_

"_**Shishou what's wrong? Let me help you," said Ayumi, trying to heal her. I watched and then realize something.**_

"_**Ayumi move away and let me see her," I demanded. I pull up Zoe Claire's shirt to show her back. "Seals, the hunters must have gotten to her. These are quite powerful to keep a majority of her magic at bay." The magician's back was covered with ancient seals that the hunters must have came across somehow. **__Zoe Claire dies doesn't she? __**You are right; she dies only moments later after my discovery. We bury her in the kitsune graveyard. Ayumi was stricken with grief.**_

"_**Kyuubi-sama I'm afraid that I must leave and find my friends." Holding back her tears and all.**_

"_**I understand Ayumi," I tell her. "But if you ever come back on this plane you are welcome in my domain." Ayumi left, and Izumi was clearly depressed about this, but I told her not worry. I had sent out some of my kitsune to take care of the hunters. Then once they were gone I would contact Ayumi and her two friends to come back. But unfortunately before anything was done my wife went into labor a week before expected. It was pure and utter chaos. Yoko was the one to be there during the birth. Male kitsune were not allowed to watch the birth. **__That sucks.__** And as Zoe Claire told me Izumi died along with my twin children that were to be born. I was so angry at myself because I allowed this to happen to Izumi my mate. I stormed out of my castle with my children watching me leave. **__Damn Kyuubi you really loved Izumi huh? __**Demons mate for life unless death takes one away. I loved her and cared for her for years. But as I stormed away from my castle and finding the portal to this world that we are in. I knew why I was really mad at myself. **__What? __**You'll probably call me a bastard for this…**__ Kyuubi I already think you're a bastard. But I think I know what it is. __**You do? **__You had a dream about Ayumi didn't you? You know being with her or something?__** How in the world did you figure that out? **__When you talked about Ayumi, something in your voice told me you cared for her more than you should. __**And those people call you dense. Anyway you were right, so in a way I felt that I betrayed Izumi for obvious reasons and my kind because demons and humans are never supposed to be together.**_

_**Then as I transformed into my nine tailed form and saw Ayumi with two other girls in the forest. She saw me and looked at me. And she realized what her shishou said was true.**_

"_**Kyuubi-sama please don't go any further," said Ayumi standing in front of me. "Further along here is a peaceful village of ninja." The two girls were wary of me as I growled still upset and angry. The two girls were Aya and Hunter; the first one had black hair and brown eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes.**_

"_**Out of my way," I growled. She stared me down. We stared at each other for ten minutes then I heard it. Orochimaru laughing that stupid laugh of his and he lunged at the three girls. It seemed that he had put them under an illusion as they were paralyzed with fear. And then he died the unthinkable. **__THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. __**I should have noticed him and then maybe they would be alive. **__Don't blame your self you were not in a right state of mind.__** And he acted like it was a favor to me. **_

"_**I got those pathetic girls out of your way Kyuubi-sama, so why don't you continue the path unto my village," hissed out Orochimaru. I glared at him and should have killed him then. But he left in a poof of smoke. I immediately transformed into my smaller form to check the three girls. Aya and Hunter were dead already (it seemed that they tried to protect Ayumi), but Ayumi was still breathing a bit.**_

"_**Kyuubi-sama…"**_

"_**Shh, don't talk Ayumi," I told her.**_

"_**I'm going to die…" I held her in my arms trying to heal her with my demon energy. I already lost Izumi, and my two kitsune tonight I wasn't planning on losing her too.**_

"_**No I'm not going to let you."**_

"_**I wanna tell you something before I…"**_

"_**Shh, it's okay, just tell me." **_

"_**Takumi, I love you." And that's the last thing she said to me, before she died. I really couldn't take it anymore. So with one last act before I lost it on your village I kissed Ayumi on the lips and ran off…**_

"**So brat you going to say anything." **Naruto just looked at Kyuubi with tears in his eyes.

"You had two women loving you huh? Lucky," laughed out Naruto. "I understand why you did it now and I can say I don't blame you that much."

"**Che just like your father. Before I was sealed and he died I showed him why I did this."**

"What?"

"**I think it is time you know who your parents are."**

"You know? But how?"

"**You're father is the one that did this to you. That blonde Hokage the Yondaime."**

"What? HOW do I know you aren't lying?"

"**Because before he died he sent memories of him, your mother and your birth to me, hoping that you would get them."**

"…Who's my mother?"

"**Her name was Mana, she had long blonde hair like yours and that bastard Yondaime's but green eyes a lighter shade than Haruno's."**

"I suppose she's dead too."

"**Ah but that's not all you still have an uncle and a cousin alive. Well they were alive then but I don't know about now."**

"I'll ask Baa-chan or Ero-sennin if they know anything later. By the way can I call you Takumi?"

"**Whatever floats your boat kid. Now I suggest that you get up. The Hyuuga girl is next to you."** Naruto's eyes shot open to reveal that he was lying in the grass of his training field. Hinata was standing over him wondering if he was sleeping or what.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling alright," asked the Hyuuga heiress. That's right folks after confessing to Naruto and having a long talk with him she became very comfortable around him.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan just taking a quick nap," said Naruto, grinning.

"Oh good," said Hinata, smiling at him. Naruto knew that she was a very beautiful girl, no doubt about that in his mind but for some reason, just like with Sakura now, he thinks that he does not deserve either of them.

"Is something on your mind Hinata-chan," asked Naruto.

"You remember when we had that talk about me trying to stop loving you," said Hinata.

"Yes."

"It's not working. I went on dates with Kiba, Shino, and Lee," said Hinata, sadly.

"Hinata-chan these things take time," said Naruto, sighing. "Do you know how long it took me to get over the fact that Sakura-chan still loves Sasuke and that even if I was with her, she just see me as a replacement for Sasuke in her heart?"

"How long?"

"I'm still working on it. Sakura-chan is my first love; I'm your first love. You can find someone better than me. I'm waiting for Sasuke to stop being so dense and ask Sakura-chan out already," said Naruto, grinning. Hinata smiled back.

"The only thing is that I'm afraid that I can't replace you in my heart and move on. Plus if I can't find myself someone suitable by the time I'm 25 I have to go through an arranged marriage," said Hinata.

"You'll find someone, believe me. Have I ever lied to you before?" Hinata shook her head. "Good, everything will work out." (In the Shaman King universe, Yoh looked up from the dinner he was cooking for Anna and said "Why do I feel like someone is using my line?" "What was that Yoh," asked Anna with a glare. Yoh eeped and went back to cooking.) Hinata thanked Naruto and went on her way home. Naruto sighed as he watched her leave. Sometimes he wondered if he loved Hinata, but he still loved Sakura. He did not wish for Hinata think that he was using her as a replacement for Sakura. HE shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Oi Naruto," said the lazy drawl of Shikamaru, standing next Neji. "Godaime-sama wants to see you in her office."

"I'm coming," said Naruto, following after two of his good friends. When he reached the office Kakashi and Jiraiya were there as well. Neji and Shikamaru waited outside.

"What's up Baa-chan," asked Naruto.

"Naruto you know nothing of your family right," asked Tsunade, slowly.

"Well Takumi told me who my parents are," said Naruto.

"Who's Takumi," asked the Godaime.

"It's Kyuubi's real name," said Naruto. "The Yondaime is my father and some lady named Mana is my mother. I supposedly have an uncle and a cousin."

"And a twin brother," came a voice. The person that said it look exactly like Naruto but with no whisker marks and green eyes like Kyuubi described Naruto's mother's eyes. Naruto stared at this boy.

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about," demanded Naruto.

"I'm Torao," he said, bowing. "I'm five hours older than you."

"I demand a blood test…And if it's true we have a lot of things to discuss," said Naruto, narrowing his eyes.

"Naruto we already verified that this man this is your twin brother," said Tsunade. Naruto looked at the Godaime Hokage. She was telling the truth.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I BETTER GET SOME DAMN EXPLAINATION RIGHT NOW," yelled Naruto. His so called twin brother winced from the loudness of his voice.

"I was kidnapped by our uncle and his daughter," replied Torao. "He, our uncle, disliked our father very much and even so much more when Yondaime-sama sacrificed himself for the village making him a hero to everyone. Nariko, our cousin, told me all this."

"Why now all of a sudden…" Naruto looked confused momentarily, then got angry again. "You said he kidnapped you, but not me. It's because of Kyuubi I'm guessing. Well you know what I don't want to know anything else about you or our so called uncle and cousin! I sick of this." Naruto stormed out. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi sighed. They all knew he react like this. With Naruto as stormed off to wherever his feet take him, which so happened to be Sasuke's house. Yes Sasuke moved back into the Uchiha manor after it was renovated by the Rookie 9, Gai's Team and Sand Siblings a few years back. Sakura moved in there to keep an eye on Sasuke. They both invited Naruto to come and live with them. He was almost tempted to do so, but he figured that if they were alone more they finally get together. Naruto trudged his way to the gate and opened it.

In the front yard was Sakura tending to some plants she put in and Sasuke was on the porch of the house eating some salad with tomatoes. Naruto would have teased them that they looked like a married couple but he didn't feel like it at that moment remembering the meeting from moments earlier.

"Naruto, are you alright," asked Sasuke, almost immediately.

"No I'm not," said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Something was up, both dragged their best friend and brother into the house to the kitchen where Sakura prepared tea and ramen for Naruto.

"Okay dobe spill what happened," said Sasuke, demandingly.

"I have a brother."

"What," asked Sakura. "But you don't know anything about your family, right?"

"I just learned a whole lot Sakura-chan," said Naruto, sighing. "From Kyuubi about my father and mother. He mentioned an uncle and cousin. But then Shikamaru and Neji told me that I was needed at the Hokage's office and I met my older twin brother."

"Who's your parents," asked Sasuke.

"The Yondaime and a woman named Mana," said Naruto. "My brother's name is Torao." Suddenly Shikamaru and Neji appeared at the back door. Sakura let them in.

"Geez Naruto you left in a hurry," said Shikamaru. Naruto sighed again. Then all of a sudden the Uchiha kitchen was full of people. The Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, Team Hebi and Sai were there. The author failed to mention Naruto's age now which is twenty two years old, so you could figure out everyone else's age by that. The author also failed to mention the ranks of them. Naruto is a Jounin ANBU captain, Sasuke is a Chuunin ANBU captain and Sakura is Head Medic of the ANBU. Hinata is Jounin and going to be Head of the Hyuuga in a few short years, Kiba is a Jounin ANBU as is Shino. Shikamaru is Head Tactician of ANBU, Ino is the Head Interrogator of ANBU (after Ibiki decided to retire from that position but still is a Jounin), and Chouji is a Jounin ANBU member. Neji is actually in charge of the ANBU now; Tenten is a Jounin-sensei as is Lee. Sai was a regular Jounin. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were information gatherers like Jiraiya (who kept an eye on them).

"Everyone what the fuck, are you crowded in my house for? Outside now," demanded Sasuke, loudly. Yes the Uchiha can be loud when he wants to be. So outside Naruto explained everything from what Kyuubi told him to meeting his twin brother.

"But Naruto isn't this is what you always wanted," asked Ino. "A family, a brother, uncle, cousin…"

"But Ino you guys are my family. Sasuke and Sakura are my brother and sister, you guys are my cousins, the sensei are my aunts and uncles, Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-Sennin are my grandparents," said Naruto.

"That's so sweet," said Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten.

"But nevertheless Naruto," said Neji, ignoring the girls. "This Torao person is your brother, your twin you can't just ignore him. You can't ignore the fact either that you have an uncle and cousin either."

"Hyuuga's right," said Sasuke. "Sure we are your family Naruto in your heart but Torao is by your blood."

"**Kid Uchiha fucker is right. Blood is thicker than water…always."**

"I suppose I better get to learn about this brother of mine," said Naruto, running off to see if he is still at the Hokage Tower. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura just realized he ditched the whole lot of them.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner," asked Sasuke. "We can bring all the food to the Uchiha Hall, since there are so many of us."

"Sure," said Ino. "I'll go get Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-sensei, and Yamato-sensei."

"Okay," said Sakura. "Hinata, Tenten, Karin, you three can help me in the kitchen. We have twenty four mouths to feed and extra for Naruto and his brother. You guys can set up the Hall." Meanwhile Naruto ran from the Hokage Tower. He was told by Tsunade that since Torao believes that Naruto wants nothing to do with him, he's leaving town. But Naruto had a feeling that he was going to be headed somewhere else first. When he reached the top of the Hokage Monument, there stood Naruto's double on the top of the Yondaime's head.

"You're in my spot," said Naruto, joking. Torao turned around and smiled.

"Our father is really famous isn't he," asked Torao.

"Yes," said Naruto. "I'm going to be a better Hokage than him!"

"Really, that's a nice goal," said Torao.

"I think I owe you an apology about before I was just angry and not thinking," said Naruto, grinning.

"No I shouldn't have just showed up like this," said Torao.

"Hey! You can relax. We can try to be a family with each other," said Naruto. "But you know I have a family already with my precious people. They're the ones who told me to give you a chance."

"Okay I'll stay in Konoha," said Torao.

"Right I think we should start out with a proper introduction," said Naruto, loudly. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training and my friends, I dislike Orochimaru, Akatsuki, bad people, and waiting for ramen to cook. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever! Your turn."

"I'm Uzumaki Torao, I like drawing, writing, and ramen. I dislike our uncle and waiting for ramen to cook. My dream is…well I don't really have one," finished Torao, softly.

"No dream," asked Naruto, in disbelief. "We'll hanging around me that'll change. Now can you fight as a ninja? Cause I'm sure Baa-chan would let you become a ninja."

"Yes, Nariko trained me," said Torao. "I can use our mother's Kekkei Genkai. I think since you have Kyuubi that he blocked any Kekkei Genkai for you."

"Yeah I knew that," said Naruto. "But I can do some of Yondaime's techniques. Now what's our mother's Kekkei Genkai?"

"Coin manipulation," said Torao.

"Really I never heard of that before," said Naruto, putting his arm on his brother's shoulder. "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go see what Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan got cooking, then we can talk more and even spar later." As Torao was dragged off by Naruto, two ghostly figures watched them and smiled then disappeared.

But unfortunately for Naruto and his new found brother trouble was close by in the forests outside of Konoha two people were searching furiously for something or rather someone. The older guy could have passed as Yondaime, while the girl had blue hair and eyes.

"I can't believe you let him escape," snapped the man.

"Oh shut up you old fool," snapped the girl.

"We have to get him back before he connects with his demon of a brother," said the man, "or disastrous things could happen." Back at the Uchiha household Torao was being introduced by Naruto to his friends. During dinner however Naruto spaced out and began talking to Kyuubi again.

"**Back again kid. I'm starting to think you actually like talking to me."**

"Don't push it Takumi."

"**You are spacing out more than usual. This brother of yours is worrying you."**

"Yeah and I feel like something evil is coming this way."

"**Well kid you better be prepared for anything."**

"I know you're right Takumi."

"**Now I suggest that you stop talking to me and actually eat dinner."** Naruto snapped out of it and the group looked worriedly at him.

"Do you do that often," asked Torao.

"I know you are just talking to Kyuubi, but seriously can you not do that at dinner," said Sakura.

"You shouldn't talk to him that often it could be dangerous to your health," said Sasuke. Naruto just nodded his head. "DON'T IGNORE ME DOBE!"

"Oh shut the fuck up teme," said Naruto.

"But seriously Kyuubi could be plotting something," said Sasuke.

"Listen I know you and Kyuubi hate each other's guts but Kyuubi will not try anything. He's got nothing to live for," said Naruto.

"Yes he does," said Sakura, suddenly. "Doesn't he heal and keep you safe, which in turn keeps him alive?"

"Maa, its complicated Sakura-chan," said Naruto, holding his head. Suddenly someone just ran straight into the Uchiha Hall. It was a woman with long green hair and eyes.

"Chichi-ue that can't be you," said the woman to Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about," asked Naruto. "I'm not…"

"**Kit that's Yoko my oldest daughter."**

"OH I get it you're Yoko, Kyuubi's daughter," said Naruto. "Sorry you can't talk to your Chichi since he is sort of sealed inside of me."

"But you are just a little bratty kid," said Yoko. "Well I came to warn him about to something but…"

"Listen Yoko-san I'll tell him whatever you want," said Naruto. "Something happening in your plane or something."

"No it's just that Inari sensed that Chichi-ue was in danger," said Yoko. "Sure we checked up on him when Akatsuki was capturing the tailed demons, but we knew he'd survive."

"What danger," asked Naruto, then an ANBU team appeared.

"Uzumaki you are needed at the front gate by the order of Godaime Hokage-sama," said the ANBU leader. Naruto nodded and left but everyone else decided to follow. At the gate Tsunade was man handling the two people from the forest.

"Kasuki, Nariko," shouted Torao. How did they find him so fast?

"Listen Tsunade," said Kasuki. "We just want Torao that's all."

"HELL NO," yelled Naruto.

"Listen to me you fools," said Kasuki, still in the clutches of Tsunade. "Torao will put Naruto in danger. There was prophecy, yes I know it sounds stupid but Arashi believed it that's why he asked me to take Torao away from the village. It was said that the older twin would kill the younger twin and release the demon."

"But why would…?"

"**KID MOVE TO YOUR RIGHT! NOW!"** Naruto did just that to avoid getting beamed by various coins from his oh so dear brother.

"What the hell," demanded Naruto. He kept dodging the coins and then he snapped, running super fast and punching Torao.

"Why is he doing this," asked Tsunade to Kasuki.

"The woman that is there mother's clan were odd that when any twins were born that the older one would kill the younger one for an unknown reason. I warned Arashi, but no he didn't listen. I tried to explain it to Jiraiya but neither did he," said Kasuki. "But since the Uzumaki family are known to mess with seals and the twin curse from their mother…" Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones that understood. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to go out there and help but Nariko was holding them back.

"Naruto-san wouldn't want you to get hurt. This is his fight," said Nariko.

"Listen he's my best friend," snapped Sasuke. "I'm not letting this prophecy stuff come true."

"You can't interfere," said Nariko. "This is something that Naruto-san must on his own. Old man, did you explain everything to the Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes," said Kasuki, getting released from Tsunade's hold on his arm.

"This is why Inari sent me to find Chichi-ue," sighed Yoko. "I don't care I must make sure that Naruto-san does not die for then father will die." Nariko sighed.

"I can not allow you," said Nariko, stepping in front of Kyuubi's oldest daughter. Yoko glared at Nariko.

"Aw shit girls don't fight," said Kasuki.

"Shut the fuck up," snapped both Nariko and Yoko death glaring each other. Meanwhile Naruto and Torao were throwing punches, but Naruto didn't want to use Kyuubi's powers which pissed the said demon off. And Naruto didn't want to kill his brother. This officially sucked for Naruto.

"**Brat this is important! Something is happening to the seal; use my powers to knock this guy out!"** Naruto refused. He powered up a Rasengan hoping that it will be enough to at least knock out Torao for the time being and so the ANBU can restrain him. Luckily Kami-sama was with him this day. But with that problem down, another was stirring. Yoko and Nariko were letting off a very high killer intent directed at each other.

"You two knock it off," commanded Naruto, now not in the mood to deal with anybody's shit. "Neji make sure Torao is restrained properly. You, Kasuki-ji, we must talk now! Sasuke take Yoko, Nariko and everyone else back to the Uchiha manor." No one likes to deal with an angry Naruto. Meanwhile Kyuubi began talking to Naruto again.

"**Brat your twin does something weird to the seal. It's like it'll be broken soon."**

"I can't let that happen."

"**We could do one thing, but I highly doubt you'll agree to it."**

"What is it?"

"**We can make a blood deal."**

"What are the terms, Takumi?"

"**You will still have access to my powers and will be able to talk to me, but I get to come out sometimes. To do this you'll need to loosen the seal. Along with our agreement it'll prevent me from being fully released…"**

"So basically it'll be the same except you can come out in your human form right? That means you could visit your children."

"**You're agreeing? You know Uchiha, Hokage, Ero-sennin and Pinkie will not be happy with you."**

"If it'll stop the seal from breaking possibly killing both of us then I'll do it." Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed Naruto's silence and so did Kasuki. He thought Naruto wanted to talk to him.

"Naruto are you alright," asked Tsunade.

"I'm fine. I have a plan. Kasuki you'll have to take Torao away again, but in return you must Nariko to remain here with me," said Naruto. "Jiraiya something is wrong with the seal so I had to make a deal with Kyuubi."

"YOU DI D WHAT," yelled Jiraiya and Tsunade, still wary of Kyuubi. Naruto simply trusted him too much. Kyuubi was demon not to be trusted.

"Relax," said Naruto, sighing explaining the deal to them. They were not happy but could do nothing about it. Kasuki agreed to take Torao away again and allow Nariko to stay with Naruto. Naruto then approached Yoko back at the Uchiha manor. She was sitting in the corner away from people.

"Hello Naruto-san what can I do for you," asked Yoko.

"I made a deal with your Chichi," said Naruto. "You'll be able to see him again." Yoko smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you," said Yoko. "I must go and tell my siblings." Yoko then disappeared. Naruto smiled. Tonight he would make the deal final with Kyuubi. That night Jiraiya would accompany him, just in case. Naruto then went back into the recesses of his mind to Kyuubi's cage.

"**I've set everything up, all you need to is sign your name in your blood."** Naruto was even going to questioned him, Naruto trusted Kyuubi. He did it. **"Now snap out of the trance and do the seals as if you were summoning that damn frog but instead of using one hand to slam on the ground make both bleed and use both hands." **Naruto snapped out of his trance and did the appropriate hand seals as Jiraiya watched. In the poof of smoke out stepped Kyuubi or rather Takumi in his human form, he grinned at his container.

"Well brat today is your lucky day you get to meet all my children," said Takumi. All of sudden four females one being Yoko the others probably Rei, Kiki, and Ava. His sons Inari, Akira, and Hoshi stood by.

"Chichi-ue we missed you," chorused the four girls.

"Glad that you are coming back Chichi-ue," said Inari.

"I'm not coming back," replied Takumi to his eldest child.

"What? Why not Chichi-ue," asked Akira, demandingly. "We need you!"

"I'm still attached to this brat over here," said Takumi, smirking. "I can only go where he allows me to go while I'm out of my cage."

"Please Naruto-san will you let Chichi-ue come home with us just for a little bit," asked Hoshi, the youngest, pouting. Naruto grinned.

"Takumi you can go and spend a year with your family. But I expect you to come back on your own or I'm summoning your ass back here," said Naruto. "Then you can train me."

"Woah brat who said that I'm going to train you," asked Takumi.

"I did!"

"I'm not going to train you, you ungrateful brat!"

"I already learned everything from Jiraiya and Kakashi!"

"I'm not going to train!"

"Yes you will or you are going back into the cage!"

"You are evil!"

"I learned from the best."

"You…got yourself a deal."

"I finally beat you in a verbal argument," said Naruto, grinning.

"That's because you used an underhanded tactic," said Takumi, a bit amused. Now Jiraiya and Kyuubi's children just watched as they argument over a small matter. "At least I won't have you bothering me all the time."

"You're the one that bothers me," said Naruto. "Always complaining about everything." Takumi just glared at him in annoyance. They would never admit that they were going to miss each other. After being stuck with someone more than two decades you definitely would get attached.

"Come on Chichi-ue," said Inari. "We told the cooks to get a big feast ready for you."

"Ah, let's go children," said Takumi. The kitsune children began leaving. Kyuubi raised his hand in a lazy manner to Naruto. "I'll be back brat."

"Yeah you better," said Naruto raising his hand. With that the kitsune disappeared, surely to be back in a year. Naruto smiled ruefully. "I'm going to crash at Sasuke's tonight, Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya nodded and wondered if they were all wrong about Kyuubi no Yoko in the first place.

Later Naruto lay in his room that Sasuke let him keep when he wanted to stay over. He still had his small apartment from when he was a kid but it was lonely there in the bad part of town. The blonde had his eyes closed and to his surprise there was only a complete and utter silence in his head. Normally Kyuubi would be sleeping (thus snoring but he always denied that) or complaining or stating his opinion about the things Naruto had done that day. Sure he could contact him but he was with his family now. Naruto didn't want to bother the demon. He felt empty though…Kyuubi was always in his mind a part of him. And strangely enough he wanted to cry…

"Dobe what's wrong," asked Sasuke. "I can feel the distress from down the hall coming from this room."

"What Sasuke-kun means Naruto," said Sakura, glaring at Sasuke. "Are you alright?"

"Guys don't worry about me, go get some sleep," said Naruto.

"Naruto this is about Kyuubi isn't it," said Sasuke, plainly.

"When you have someone there in your head constantly…" started Sakura. Naruto just sighed. "You want us to stay with you tonight."

"If it makes you feel better," said Naruto. Sakura smiled while Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Sakura climbed up next to Naruto and Sasuke next to her. Soon they all drifted off to sleep. But a certain demon came back to see if Naruto was alright, he still felt the feelings Naruto felt and he didn't like that he was feeling sad because he was gone for a while.

"He'll be fine without me for a year because of those two…they better not hurt him."

* * *

ACGOMN: Woah that's a really long one shot for you guys. So it has the history of Kyuubi, Kyuubi-Naruto relationship, Team 7 relationship, and a dash of SasuSaku. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, thank you very much in return. 


End file.
